


Kétség

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy apró supernatural drabble kedvenc angyalunkkal a főszerepben. Castiel kellemetlenül érzi magát; 6. évad felé járunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kétség

Kétség  
  
Bőrén megcsillantak a hideg éjszakai fények, ahogy arcát a kemény üveglaphoz nyomta. Várt. Ki tudja, mióta már – talán egész eddigi létezésében. Várta Isten hívó, biztonságot jelentő, fémes szavait, az angyal-katonák kíméletlen csatakiáltásait, az Igaz Ember világmegrengető felbukkanását… várt önmagára.  
  
Gondolatai úgy szárnyaltak, akár ő korábban – szinte hallotta a szárnyak súlyos, fájó suhogását, minden pillanatban, amikor felidézte magában keserédes emlékeit. Talán ezért érezte magát olyan kellemetlenül; angyallétének ez az emberként is érzékelhető bizonyítéka az évezredek során számtalan ártatlan vérére nyomta rá vörös, nehéz szagú bélyegét. És most – most egy démonnal, a Pokol királyával üzletel, most lelkeket vesz és ad el úgy, mint más az elnyűtt ruháit, most megöl minden szembejövőt, most nem foglalkozik a paranccsal, melyet millió évekkel ezelőtt kapott és ez idáig teljesített – most nem védi az emberiséget. Most a hatalomért, ezért a kétes érméért rohan szembe az ismeretlennel.  
  
Megfáradt, acélkék íriszei a távolba vesztek, esetlenül. Tényleg ennyi lenne a létezése? Harcolni, vétkezni, szenvedni, bűnt bűnre halmozni, végül Istenné válni; de soha, egyszer sem szeretni és szeretve lenni, szabad, saját utakat járni, örömben fürdeni? Ő tényleg erre hivatott? Süllyedjen le a föld éltető zöldje alá, ahol testvérei minden bizonnyal nem keresnék? Ez az áruló, hataloméhes, bukott angyal lett abból a naiv, értetlen, hűséges katonából, aki volt?  
  
Fejét felemelte kissé, éppen csak annyira, hogy megfigyelhesse Crowley nehéz lépteinek közeledő zaját. Szemeiben mélységes bánat és fájdalom ült; folyók ősi, ritmikus zúgásához fogható volt lénye, minden pillantása az eljövendő, könnyekkel barázdált, apokaliptikus világot hirdette, melyben mégis – reménytelen, naiv módon - szentül hitt. Keményen bólintott, és önmagát is meggyőzve tette meg első lépéseit a férfi és a végtelen erő vörös kénszaga felé.  
  
Dean Winchester rövid, erőltetett nevetése visszhangzott fejében. Egy ragyogó zöld szempár nézett farkasszemet vele; a csalódottság izzó fénylabdái. Ő hozta ki az Igaz Embert a Pokolból, és most ugyanoda tart.


End file.
